Preamble to Oblivion
by Andrial
Summary: This is an Anders One Shot. Rate M for brazen smutty-ness. Rae Hawke has defeated whom she believed to be the greatest threat to Kirkwall. Fate however can never make it that easy. With the world falling apart, she clings to her love for the apostate who is solely responsible. With the Chantry, Templars, and Starkhaven out for Anders; can the two lovers carve a path for a future?


**So this is different from what I've been writing so far. This has been burning in my brain making it impossible to write my other stories. What is worse is that I have a whole story waiting to be written that is important to this One shot. But, I figured if I can get this out of my head, I'll continue my other stories then tackle this other one bouncing in my head like a squirl on a sugar high. :) **

**Anyway, I'm a huge DA fan and I'm happy to present my Anders one shot. **

**Please enjoy! R&R is appreciated.**

**Also shout out to augmentedfourth, for your help. I wouldn't have been able to pull of Anders without your advice. Thank you!**

* * *

_Author's notes: This is set after the epic battle with evil Templar bioach Knight-Commander. _

_I have characters in here from Origins (different Warden's from the story line, if you were different characters in the game) _

_I can't think of anything else to warn you about, so ENJOY!_

* * *

Gray rolling clouds fought one another as if they were wrestling mabari's rolling for dominance. Flashes of light boomed through them giving them heartbeats and life of their own. The wind howled in sorrow over it all, calling forth more wrestling clouds and bringing the stench of death with it.

Smoke rose into the sky to greet the clouds from buildings, and it wasn't the cheery fire kind of smoke. Everything looked crumbled and chipped away like an overused and abused golem. The Gallows itself was a lone tower of rubble. The once captive mages of Kirkwall had showed no pity to the dungeons that had held them for so long.

The city had become a battlefield, it had become death.

With the rebellion of the mages against the Templar's and the Chantry, the world had crumbled.

A large portion of the Templar order had seceded from the Chantry, now led by the Templar Knight-Captain Cullen.

Orlais and Ferelden were preparing for war with one another, with Antiva selling their serves to either side.

The Tevinter Imperium had opted to support the mage rebellion, fueling the waves of mages to continue pushing on the Chantry.

The Chantry itself was a chaotic mess, trying and failing to keep order.

And all the while the armies of Starkhaven continued to search and scavenge the ruins of Kirkwall. The extra army added to the growing piles of bodies, all for the search of Anders.

Yes, the city of Kirkwall had become death.

It was only a matter of time before the Qunari would take advantage of the flailing countries and add to the growing death toll.

Hawke had watched in horror as the world had shaken before her. Her life utterly demolished. It truly didn't matter how many good intentions one had, life was full of injustices. It seemed that the former City of Chains had been the home for all of these injustices, and continued to be so.

Yes, the city was death.

* * *

A lone figure stood at the lip of a cave, staring at the small dot she knew to be Kirkwall. It had been her home for so long and once again (for what seemed to be the millionth time) she was on the run. No true home to return to.

Hawke shook her head. The growing locks tickling her nose.

She was being silly. Of course she had a home, just not a proper roof…or bathroom…or bed…or kitchen…or… damn that was a lot of or's.

Arms laced around her waist pulling her against a warm wall.

"You look beautiful in my clothes."

She smiled and let her head lean back on her lover's shoulder. Hawke was wearing Anders breeches and his too big under shirt. Well, she couldn't wear armor _all_ the time.

Turning her face into his neck she breathed in his scent. He smelled of herbs, sweat, paper, and magic. He smelt of home. Yes, wherever he went, was her home. A smile played on her lips as she snuggled into Anders neck, taking his Anders-y smell further into her lungs.

"What are you thinking about, love?" His voice was smooth and deep, alluring in its cadence.

"Just thinking about homes," Hawke breathed out after holding in his scent. Every time she breathed him in she tried to hold him deep into her lungs as if the longer it stayed the smell would hopefully imprint in her nose forever.

"Missing your home?"

He sounded concerned, maybe regretful. Hawke frowned.

Anders sighed, "I wish I could be different for you love, I really do."

Hawke shook her head and tried to pull away, ready to argue. But he tightened his grip on her waist, not letting her go.

"If I could be anything, anyone else, I would. You deserve a life with a house, a proper husband, and children." His head dipped down and his lips brushed up and down her exposed throat. "You would be a wonderful mother." His words caressed her as sure as his breath.

Hawke shook her head again and smiled softly. How contradictory this man was. He was so oxymoronic. His word's pushing her away, but his body refusing to let her go. He was going to make her bipolar.

"Anders," she turned in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled at him, her heart in her eyes. "I think it's a little too late for remorse now, don't you think?" She teased.

She smirked as she cocked her head to one side studying his moping face. "You are so lucky you're cute when you're all pouty." She giggled and nipped at his full lower lip.

Anders eyes widened and his pupils grew slightly on a sharp intake of breath.

Tilting her head to the other side as though she were examining a painting, she spoke gently. "When you destroyed the Chantry – even after killing all those innocent people- I let you live Anders. Did you ever stop to wonder why?"

He frowned, not comprehending.

"Because a life without you would be no life at all, it would be like suicide."

Hawke place two fingers on Anders lips to keep him from speaking when he had opened his mouth to protest.

"I accepted to run away with you, knowing that no one in Kirkwall would give us shelter, knowing that I would be on the run once more." Hawke's fingers glided from his lips to his precious cheek and down to his jaw. A habit she found hard to break. "I love you Anders, I told you that I want you by my side till the die we died, and I meant it."

Grabbing her face between his hands his lips assaulted her. His lips were rough, but his hands were so gentle with her, she could taste his desperation, for her, his need, for her, his love, for her.

She swooned, letting his tongue penetrate her, explore her, and battle her. Every time, every kiss, was like the first time he had claimed her mouth. Hot, fire-y, and oh-so electrifying; it was like his lips had a direct line to her libido. And every time, he burnt her. It was a sweet agonizing burn, and she could never get enough.

After what seemed like an eternity and all too soon, he tore his lips from hers, panting. His eyes were dilated, showing his hunger for her plainly.

If she wasn't panting before, that look surely made sure she was now.

Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers. "I do not deserve you Rae." His hands gently extricated themselves from her hair, where they had traveled and dug greedily.

His words made her smile. "Yes well, that may be true, seeing how I can truly never even have a husband. Seeing that any Chantry from here to Antiva wouldn't bless us husband and wife," she tried for teasing again, hoping he wouldn't get all justice-makes-me-a-soppy-bastard mode.

She would never tell him, but she secretly hated Justice. Rae always found herself secretly calling him Vengeance to herself. For that was surely what he was, sodding bastard. Inwardly sighing, she knew it wasn't her place to say anything (so she never did) but it didn't stop her for disliking the entity that shaped her lovers life. Anders would try to argue that without the Templar's and Justice there would be not left within him. Hawke didn't believe that poppy-cock one bit. How could Vengeance be all one lived in breathed? She had lived with him for years, loved with him, cried with him, and laughed with him. He was a devoted and caring man with a sense of humor that always brought a smile to her face. She hated that he didn't seem to realize or acknowledge that part of him. She feared that Vengeance was pushing more of himself in and more of Anders out. That was something that she would never let happen. Ever.

Despite her teasing and what she hoped, Anders frowned again. "I know love, but for what it counts…"

Slowly the mage bent down on his knee and looked up at the other apostate whom he loved with all his heart.

"I would love for you to be my wife."

Hawke blinked, than pursed her lips trying not to grin like a fool.

Anders's eyes glinted with a mischief she rarely saw anymore. _Oh my Anders._

She smiled wickedly down at her lover. "If being your wife means I get to cook for you, make love to you, talk endlessly with you, and run from Sebastian's army and random templar's with you. Then I guess I'm already your wife." She raised a brow, her trade mark smart-ass smile replacing her I'm-a-bad-girl-and-I-know-it smile.

That shy half smirk that always melted her heart appeared. Anders stood back up with a hop in his step and kissed her chastely.

"Guess that makes me the luckiest man on Sunder Mountain."

Maker, that smile took the years off his face. He looked young and carefree. It melted her heart.

"You're the only man on Sunder Mountain," she quipped while trying to hide her pleasure.

"All-the better," He pulled her to him and began a trail of fire-y kisses down her throat. "Means I get you all to myself."

Air was entering and leaving her lungs so fast she wasn't even sure she _was_ breathing.

Holding on to his shoulders for dear life, for Maker knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her on with such an assault, Hawke tried for speech. Failed. Then tried again.

"So besides, ah"- she gasped as he bit her collar bone sending a bolt of electricity through her body to crackle and frizz in her loins. –"Coming out here to, oh"-

His hands had artfully found their dexterous way under her shirt and onto her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching to raise another moan from her.

"T-to propose to your," She writhed and wiggled against him, pressing her breast harder into his plundering fingers. "Wife," she finished on a gasp. "W-why else did you come unto m-me." Rae shuddered as his other hand found her nipple's neglected twin.

Anders paused in his ministrations and lifted his head to gaze into Hawke's wild and hungry eyes. Hungry for him. He smiled, just as he was hungry for her in equal measure.

Her question registered slowly. He frowned, _why had he come out here again?_ He had forgotten.

Rae was relieved and bereft all at once. If he was going to jump her, she wanted him to jump her in their bed, damnit. Making love on a cave floor, or out in this terrible weather, or (she shuddered at the thought) on the cave wall, was not appealing. Sure their bed was a sheet covering hay, though not much better than the cave itself, it provided a measure of relief for her ass and back or knees (for whatever position they so chose) when in the throes of passion.

It took nearly all her energy and discipline to focus on his face instead of letting herself melt into him once more. She had asked him for a reason. All so he would stop his expert fingers and villainous lips from causing her to spontaneously combust on the spot.

She blinked for a second…why was spontaneous combustion a bad thing again? Oh, right, rock-floor-plus-ass-equal-pain.

Anders decided to take a page from his "Wife's" book and cocked his head to the side.

"Mmm," his finger traced Rae's bottom lip. "I don't want to remember."

Rae rolled her eyes as he gave her his roguish smile.

Kissing her chastely, he let Hawke put some distance between their demanding bodies.

"If I recall," He shifted, uncomfortable.

Rae couldn't tell if it was because he had a raging hard-on (yum) or because he wasn't sure how she would handle whatever news he possessed.

"If I recall," he started again. "Or you would recall," He grimaced and reached under his robe to readjust himself.

Hawke grinned. She would go for both in the uncomfortable options. Just to be safe.

Anders cleared his throat. "If you would recall, I sent a carrier pigeon to Avernus a whiles back."

Rae frowned so hard a little v formed between her eyebrows. "You mean that _blood-mage_," she said the word as if it were worse than finding mabari shit under her boot.

Rain began to pelt down in large grape tear drops.

Both mages looked at the turmoil above their heads. It wasn't pretty.

Anders reached for Hawke's hand, which she gave with no thought. She trusted him to lead her, for even if he didn't she would surely follow heedlessly. He was the only soul she would let lead her. Everyone else had always looked for her to lead. Anders was the one solace she had, the one balm provided to her where nothing was demanded of her.

He led them deep into the well hidden entrance deep within the perilous crags of Sunder Mountain. Tunnels twisted and turned like the body of a snake, curving one way than another.

Their small hole in the cave was awash with a soft amber glow from a were-light Anders had cast the first night they had set camp here. That felt like ages ago, but it was probably only a few scant weeks.

The light always brought back memories of the first night they had shared together. The same amber color had covered their moving bodies as they had sought to find their release. Then the amazing round two that had followed after Anders had told her that he loved her. It was the first time he had said it, though certainly not the last.

Rae loosened her grip and he responded in kind, letting her free. She felt his eyes on her as she sat on their makeshift bed.

Hawke watched as her lover (Husband? How odd, the thought made her want to giggle) shift from one foot to the other before he walked over to his makeshift desk.

This desk consisted of a large boulder that Anders had flattened from magic, and a smaller rock as a seat. On this desk were papers of all different varieties. Some letters were from the mage rebellion asking for potions. Some were random requests that were sent out in hopes of reaching either Anders or her.

Such letters would only reach them out of luck, if one knew a mage who knew a mage in the rebellion would, could reach them.

Anders and Hawke hid their location from even their own kind. It made it easier in case someone was killed on their behalf for protecting them or worse tortured for their location.

Hawke watched as Anders shifted through these various correspondences.

Cocking her head to one side she couldn't help but admire her lover's ass. _Oh Maker he had a nice ass._ She could practically feel those particular muscles bunching under her fingers as he thundered in her, as she eagerly grabbed to push him deeper. Her body tightened and shuddered at the thought.

Anders turned back toward her and crossed the short distance from the desk to her. In his hand was a small folded note, too small to be considered a letter.

Throwing her lover a confused look she took the note. Turning the thing over in her fingers and deeming it safe, she opened it.

_Dear Friend,_

_I dare not name you for fear this may fall unto unworthy eyes. _

_Your request as not landed on deaf ears, and we shall work diligently to render you a success. _

_I say "we" for your intended reader does not wish any implications of his involvement. I, however, do not fear this. _

_All I can hope is that you can trust me, even though it may be asking for much. I ask for trust that I would never deny a soul an opportunity for life, so few of us are allowed such a thing. _

_Whatever you can give we will do our best to work with, I wish I could tell you more than what you have heard through rumor but I dare not. _

_Your fellow Mage and Gray Warden,_

_Celinah Amell_

Amell. Rae stalled at the name. Another Amell? She couldn't believe her eyes. She re-read the letter again. Then a second time unsure if it was true.

"You are sure this is authentic?"

Anders nodded solemnly, watching his love with grave eyes. Gone was the passion, now replaced with wariness.

Hawke wasn't sure what to think of this, she could barely register the rest of the letter.

"How do you know this isn't some ploy?"

He shifted and began to rub his brow, like he always did when he was stressed.

"Anders? Did you know that there was another Amell?"

Her face turned from shock to a blank slate. He would keep this from her? After everything that had happened with her and her family. Her mother, murdered. Her sister killed by darkspawn and her brother taken by the Wardens. Hawke had been left with nothing but Anders to depend on when everyone else looked to her for strength. He alone knew what family meant to her. To find that there was an Amell still alive beside her Uncle and her newly discovered cousin was a … relief. Though she couldn't be sure they were even alive now or maybe in pain from torture for her location, the thought made her shudder. So getting this letter, it gave her hope that she wasn't alone. Why would he keep such a thing from her?

She had no words as she watched Anders look at everything else in their small hovel than her.

"I forgot about her," His eyes decided they were going to focus on his boots.

Hawke's face stayed still, hiding her disapproval, her anger, her sadness that he wouldn't share something with her. Again.

"I knew her from the Ferelden Circle. It wasn't like we were friends or anything," He said hastily.

Hawke hadn't moved, as silent as the walls that curved around them. Silent as a tomb, would be correct, considering their surroundings. How perfect it was then, truly.

Anders sighed, rubbing his brow vigorously. "I was always locked up for trying to escape or fighting with the Templar's. She was the First Enchanter's star pupil. She was content to stay in the Circle, I wasn't. I only have brief memories of her, seeing her study, or practicing. That's all."

"And once she became a Gray Warden?" Her voice was smooth, deceptively calm.

Anders eyes met hers.

She was studying him, calmed, reserved. Scary.

"I never met her. An elf from the Blight came from Ferelden to be the Commander of the Gray in Amaranthine. Leo was his name, if you keep up with the readings." His eyes shifted away and refocused on his oh-so-interesting boots. Anders didn't like to talk much about his time in Amaranthine. Hawke figured it was because that was where he had met Justice. "I heard some stories about her from him, along with many other of his comrade's. I, however, didn't make the connection from her to you till way later." Anders met her eyes once more and shrugged. "I had more pressing matters."

Hawke knew he was referring to the fight for Mage Freedom he had waged against the Templar's during their years in Kirkwall. It wouldn't be the first time that he had placed Mage Freedom above her.

She sighed and placed her face in her hands, disappointed once more. "Anders, I don't understand why you can't just tell me these things."

She felt his fingers on her hands. Gently he pulled her hands from her face and held them in his own.

Hawke hadn't noticed he had moved toward her. Now he was kneeling before her, sorrow etched into the lines of his face.

Hawke was doing that silent statue bit that always worried Anders.

He had seen her do it every time she was thinking of a way to bring down her enemies. The other times had been when she was overloaded and stressed. Just like when her mother had been murdered. She had barely even acknowledged his presence when he had come to comfort her in her grief.

She looked like that now, still and composed.

"I know, love, I do. And I'm so sorry." The pads of his thumbs brushed over her knuckles trying to soothe. "You knew that being with me wouldn't be easy, that I can't give you flowers, or candy." He shook his head and met her with eyes that tore at her heart. "I wish I could, but I'm not that man. Some things are more important."

Hawke shook her head, "No, love is more important." She squeezed his hand gently, still keeping her face impassive. "We've had this discussion before."

Anders frowned, but didn't object, knowing it would get them nowhere. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it, love." All he could offer her was his apologizes. He could only hope she took them once again.

Deciding that in the scheme of all things, that it didn't matter, she forgave him. "I'm not happy that you didn't tell me. But I do know that you would never hurt me intentionally." _Key would being intentionally. _Hawke raised her hand to his cheek and traced that line down to his jaw. "I forgive you."

Anders shook his head in amazement. His eyes full of awe for the woman before him. "How is it that you put up with me? You have so much patience. I do not deserve you. I don't understand why you just don't leave me."

Hawke knew he was talking about more than just this little spat.

Breaking her statue act, Rae laughed and tilted her head to one side. "True, you don't deserve me, but even though family is important to me." She traced the line from his cheek to his jaw again, enjoying the feel of his stubble on her fingers. "You are more important. I'd rather not fret about it."

"So very humble," His eyebrow rose, one side of his lip twitching upward.

Smiling she reached for her man and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

"Why?" He breathed against her lips. He needed to know why this amazing woman stuck by him. After all the terrible things he had done, even after he hurt her, unintentionally or no.

She brushed his lips with hers. Once, twice, sending fire through their blood. Then smiled at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Because: I'm stubborn, determined, not in my nature to give up, hopelessly in love, maybe a little selfish."

Hawke shrugged and grinned. "Pick your poison, it's all true."

Anders shook his head and gave her that shy half smile that made her heart trip over itself.

"So," Hawke began, ready to change the subject. "What is she talking about in her letter? And why would she be working with a blood-mage?"

Anders eyes shifted from happy to wary once more. "I don't know about the latter, but as for the former…" He shifted and sat next to her.

Hawke eyed him. '_Never deny a soul an opportunity for life' _what had she been talking about?

He took her hands into his once more and looked her in her eyes.

"I can't give you an ordinary life, love. But after all that you have given up for me, for us, I want to be able to give something back to you in return."

Her brow furrowed, that little v making an appearance. _Maker, what was he talking about?_

"King Alistair and his Queen had been trying for an heir for a few years now, with unsuccessful attempts. Having two people carrying the taint trying to conceive is well…impossible."

_Conceive?_ Hawke's eyebrows flew up to meet her hair.

"They turned to Avernus. He has been studying the Gray Warden taint for many a century now if the rumors are true." His grip tightened on her hands. "Apparently, a breakthrough was made. The taint can't be erased, but DNA at its most basic stages can be manipulated, and immunities can be placed into the mothers' placenta." He shrugged," at least, that's the theory."

Hawke's eyebrows lowered to a frown counteracting to her dread, which rose. "Anders," she said his named as a warning.

"It's harder for them being two parents carrying the taint, but with only one," His eyes searched hers with a desperate urgency. "It would give us a greater chance of success, if we chose…"

He trailed off as Hawke closed her eyes.

"Oh Anders," Hawke whispered.

Anders grabbed her face between his head and searched her once again blank expression, willing her eyes to open so she would look at him.

Her eyes opened and the disappointment in them threw him off.

"What in the world makes you think that I want children?" Leaving her face impassive, she tilted her head to the side. "Do I seem like the mother type to you?"

Anders blinked. "I just thought that maybe the option would be nice." He let his thumb rub over the smooth skin of her cheeks. "I think you would be a wonderful mother."

Hawke's eyebrow flew up toward the ceiling. So this was why he had tagged that compliment on when they were outside. "You do realize that I can't embroider anything or, well, work with anything that involves a needle without stitching my fingers into the fabric also. Right?"

"So?"

"That's the Moms-one-oh-one. Bring on darkspawn, zombies, spiders, maybe a high dragon or two, but children…." Hawke shuddered.

A rare chuckle came from Anders. "If you can kill a high dragon, I doubt any child would be too much for you."

Shaking her head and letting a smile grace her lips, she buried her face into his chest and breathed him in. "Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

Anders couldn't tell if she was upset or not. He hated it when she hid her face.

Even so, he still remembered the disappointment in her eyes. Bet that's why she was hiding her face.

He closed his eyes. He was always disappointing her, hurting her. He told her that he would, but it didn't stop it from tearing furrows into his own heart, or deter this crazy and amazing woman from him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He was always apologizing to her. "I should have, I just wanted to make sure, to surprise you." He let out a long wind of breath. "I also wasn't sure how to bring it up."

A laugh broke through her lips. "Well, I am surprised. Oh, and a casual 'What do you think about kids?' is usually a nice opening."

Anders lips twitched, "I'll remember that next time."

Hawke lifted her head and snorted, "What next time?"

That half smile made an appearance and melted her insides just as effectively as his searing kisses.

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes as this, hiding her smile, and put a little distance between them.

Anders let her pull away and couldn't help his own hand as it molded itself to her lovely face.

"I just don't want you to be alone, if something were to ever happen to me…" his voice grew hoarse and drifted off.

Rae froze again. "Oh Anders," she reached up and covers the hand on her face with one of her own. Her face softened at his forlorn eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. Damned be the Templar's, Starkhaven, and the Chantry, they can't have you. And as you so romantically phrased it once before, 'I would drowned us in blood before I let anything happen to you'." Again, she shot for teasing.

"You can't be certain of that."

So much for teasing…

"Yes I can."

Their eyes stayed locked to one another, wills battling.

He removed his hand from her face and let his fingers trail down Hawke's throat, past her collar bone, over her breasts, and founds its goal over her belly.

Hawke blinked, surprised and slightly breathless. His touch always did that to her.

"I kind of like the thought of a part of me growing within you," his voice was deep and dark, hiding the wistful note.

Hawke's lips twitched. He was trying to change the subject on her. Deciding to let him she leaned back and looked down at the hand on her lower belly. She tried to imagine her stomach swollen and round with life. A small creature that was not just part of herself, but Anders. The thought caused a strong yearning in her heart she didn't know was there. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

Placing her hand over his once more she smiled at him, trying to lighten his brooding mood. Yeesh, he was getting worse than Fenris.

"One day love, when we and our children don't have to hide who they are." For she was certain that she would never wish her own child to know of running and fear of being caught upon them. No innocent heart should have to fear every night they went to sleep that they would wake to the sound of armor and angry voices, or face the fear in other peoples' eyes once they knew what you were. That was if she chose to…she mentally shook herself.

Anders nodded, understanding her reasoning without her having to voice her concern. As mages they both had endured the discrimination and fear that all mages faced. And if they were to ever have a child, he or she would undoubtedly be a magic user.

Hawke watched as he stood up and walked to his desk. She continued to sit on their bed and ponder.

Hawke's thoughts wondered aimlessly. What was her relation to this Amell? Was she another wayward daughter of Gamlen's? Poor girl, if that were the case. Then came the thought that maybe her mother had siblings she didn't know about. She had never asked her mother if she had any other brothers or sisters beside Gamlen. _Too late to ask her now_, the sad thought sobered her. Mentally shaking her head she banished the thought. No, she was pretty sure that Gamlen was her mother's only sibling. Maybe her Grandparents had had brothers and sisters and they had children whom had children. That would make this Celinah a distant cousin.

Looking back down at the forgotten letter during their little melodrama, Hawke picked it up and re-read it. '_Whatever you can give we will do our best to work with', _what in the world did she mean by that?

"Anders?"

His blond head lifted from his responding letter. "Yes love?"

"What does she mean by 'Whatever you can give we will do our best to work with'?"

Anders straightened and shrugged as if to say "meh". "She'll need a sample from me to work on the level of taint in my body, not just my blood…though she'll probably want that too."

"What kind of sample?"

His lids lowered and his eyes darkened as he took her in. "The kind of sample that it takes to make a baby."

Hawke's eyes widened in comprehension. "And how do you propose to procure this sample?"

Anders gave her that half smile, but gone was the shy element. "I have a few ideas…"

Her inner muscles clenched hard at the carnal look on his face. That look caused fire to spread through her system like a spark thrown into dry kindling.

He continued to give her that dark yearning look till she could feel her heartbeat down _there._ She opened her mouth to get more air into her lungs.

It always amazed her that all he had to do was look at her in _that way_ and her body went crazy.

Anders stood. It was a slow sinuous movement meant to draw her attention to his long hard body.

Oh, and did it draw attention. Even though that shroud he wore hid his body, Hawke knew exactly what was under it. Oh Maker, did she know what was underneath it.

Her eyes dilated with hunger as he removed his robe. He was slow and deliberate in his movements, wanting her to know what was coming.

Anders stood before her and slowly got on his knees before her once more. He was in his under shirt and breeches, just as she. On his knees before her they were eye to eye. Instinctively, she knew what he was doing. He was offering himself to her, bringing them down to the same level rather than loom above her.

His hands touched her knees and gently moved to graze the inside of her thighs. The touch so soft it was as though he had taken a feather and teased it along her skin. That light touch lefts a burning trail in its wake, how could such a simple touch do _that_? She shivered in anticipation, knowing exactly where his hands were headed.

Her breath left her lungs in a rush as he reached the top of her thighs and stopped, only to dig his thumbs into her thighs and massage deeply into her muscles. He rubbed in deep even circles, showing her exactly what his fingers should be doing.

Hawke shuddered violently as her inner muscles clenched down hard, pooling with heat and need. With great effort she focused her eyes on Anders whom was watching her face intently.

Her heart clenched harder than even her libido. This was one of the reasons he had swept her away. Anders was such an experienced and tender lover. Some nights he would spend just worshiping her body, as if he didn't deserve to be inside her. He would even deny himself the pleasure at times, just so he could taste her, assaulting her till she couldn't move. She had a feeling he did it to make up for what he felt he couldn't give her. When in actuality, he gave her so much. He had given her love.

Aching and impatient, Hawke took off her Anders's shirt in one swift movement. She gloried as he paused in his ministrations to appraise her with his gaze. His gaze was hot and reverent.

"Maker," he hissed.

Before she knew it, her back was pressing hard into the hay and Anders lips attached to her breast. Her back arched. Desperately pressing her breasts harder up against him, demanding more, and needing more. His lips were firm as he took her nipple and rolled the nub between his sheathed teeth. One of his hands had found her other nipple and was rolling and twisted it with as much ferocity as his lips.

Heat. Fire. Burning. It was all her body knew as he tortured her with his touch.

"Sweet Andraste, do you know what you do to me woman?"

His breath tickled her nipple making her squirm. He blew air on her elongated nub and then licked around it in a circle. _Dear Maker, she was going to explode! What she did to him? What about what he did to her! _

She could feel it now. Building deep and low in her belly. Her blood had turned to lava, and had built up in one spot in her body. That one spot felt like it was going to blow apart, and take her with it.

She lifted her hips in desperation, seeking him to complete her.

As if sensing her impending climax, Anders released her breasts and gave his hungry mouth a new feast. His lips drank in her groan of disappointment and frustration, and stroked her fire, but not building it. His hands found a new job. They were running up and down her body, finding all her dips and curves. He did this every time they made love, like he was committing her body to memory.

Hawke groaned into his mouth again. _This man is going to kill me!_ She thought, as her hands finally pried themselves from their death grip on his scalp and starting to tug feverously at his clothes.

Lifting himself from her Anders stared down at Hawke's body like a starved man would a steak.

Giving her what she wanted, he took off his shirt. But that wasn't all she wanted, her hands fumbled with the ties at his pants. Hawke cursed at her shaking hands. He always did this to her, throwing her off her equilibrium with his villainous mouth and treacherous fingers. Finally taking pity on her, Anders helped her take off his breeches.

Hawke's mouth went dry at the site of this beautiful man above her. Dear Maker, was she ever going to get tired of seeing him naked? She drank in the site of him like he was the only source of water in an endless desert. He had beautiful shoulders, shoulders meant to be held on by a woman. His chest was covered in golden curls that V-ed and plunged down to narrow and great his pubic hair. It was only over kill that he was a beautiful specimen of a male, jutting proudly from his body, ready and meant to penetrate.

Her gaze met his once more and what she saw made her mouth pop opening shaping a perfect "O".

Without preamble Anders reached under her ass, hooked his fingers under the hem of her (well his) breeches and yanked them off her. She blinked, in awe of him. He had even taken her panties with the breeches. _Andraste's sweet dimpled butt cheeks!_

Biting her lip, Hawke undulated her body in a seductive wave. Hoping to tempt him, needing him insider her…now!

This seemed to have the opposite effect.

Anders eyes flared and slowly, tantalizingly, he lowered his head to her most secret place.

_Oh Maker, please no. _That was not what she wanted. She wanted him moving deep inside her where she couldn't get him out.

Hawke let out a cry of protest, then one of ecstasy as his tongue parted her folds and sank deep where she wanted another part of him to be. His tongue swirled in a circle just like his thumbs had on her thighs.

The storm outside raged and shook the mountains with is anger. Thunder hit the ground harder than any dwarf's crafting tools ever could on steel. The wind outside shrieked as if a banshee were flying on the tail ends of the wind itself.

Hawke neither felt nor heard any of this. Her screams of frustration were only vaguely heard over the thunder of her blood turned lava in her ears.

That evil tongue had moved from insider of her to making leisurely circles around her clit. Dear Maker those circles. Those evil evil evil evil, and oh yeah EVIL, circles. Anders tongue wouldn't touch that tight bundle of nerves that was throbbing so hard it hurt.

Her fingers dug and scratched his scalp, begging wordlessly to show her relief.

Anders smiled against her weeping flesh. Stopping his evil circles he pulled away and gently blew air on that tight little bundle of nerves.

Hawke exploded. The dam of lava that had been so torturously built had finally ruptured. The waves flowing and taking her with them till she felt nothing at all.

The storms cries finally reached her ears.

Hawke tired to look up, failed, and tired again. Anders was on his knees before her watching her with lust and love. A heady combination that had her lifted her hips, inviting him into her.

Needing no more, Anders cover her body with his own and shuddered as he let his skin touch hers. She was like a living flame on his skin, moving, alive, and deadly.

Grabbing the same ass she had been admiring, what seemed like forever ago, she pulled him toward her.

She felt him nudge her entrance and nearly swooned. This was exactly what she had been waiting for. Frustrated that he had made her wait for so long. Hawke dug her nails into his ass, lifted her hips, and slammed him into her.

Anders head landed between Hawke's neck and shoulder. He trembled at the sensation of being completely sheathed by her. She was everything, taking all of him, and giving him so much in return. He was not worthy of her. This act alone proved it to him every time.

Hawke could barely breathe as Anders filled her. He always completely filled her, to the point she wasn't sure she could take him. He just made her feel so…_full._

He moved then. Slow at first, waiting for her to ask him for more. He would never give her more than what she wanted. This was about her, it would always be about her.

Grabbing her head and turning it to the side, he claimed her lips as he claimed her body. Curving his body to fully blanket her with all of him, he cradled her to him.

Oh Dear sweet Maker, Hawke wiggled and tightened her hold on this amazing man above her. He was slowly building up the fire again, filling her dam. He was making love to her so slowly and so patiently. She knew he wouldn't even dare to finish before she came again. How was she ever so lucky to find a man like him, she didn't know.

Slowly dragging her nails down his back as the muscles bunched and released with his thrusts, Hawke knew that their relationship wasn't perfect. But it was sure as hell perfect enough for her.

Anders lifted one of her legs and lifted it slightly to get at the hot spot he knew was inside of her. He wanted to feel her clench around him, needed to hear her shout his name.

Her nails dug in deeply at the change of position.

"Maker! Anders, please, _please_…" She trailed off unable to speak further as he answered her unspoken plea.

He slammed harder, short demanding bursts that called forth waves to spill and question the durability of her internal dam once more.

Hawke bowed into his chest, her body not her own any longer. Lost was she to his body, to his and her demands. Clutching onto him for dear life as he pushed harder, faster, into her.

She cried out his name, screaming, and desperate. Till finally, she erupted. Holding on to him with her arms and her sheath, unwilling to give him up. Ever.

Anders gritted his teeth and buried his face in the warmth of his lover's skin. He lived for moments just like this. Hawke's beautiful body clinging to him, letting him bury and lose himself in her. The exquisite and wonderful feeling of her as her body squeezed him, begging him to join her in sweet release.

Pulling out in one swift movement, he finally gave himself up to the tidal wave that had been threatening to take him since he first impaled himself within her.

Hawke held onto Anders as he shuddered and shook. Warm jets hit her belly. She smiled and buried her face in his neck just as he did with her.

"Guess we have her sample now, don't we?"

His chuckle rumbled through him and warmed her heart to join the rest of her happily liquefied body.


End file.
